


Hideg

by Galesz



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Wordcount: 100-1.000, no beta we die like men, symbrock
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 00:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galesz/pseuds/Galesz
Summary: Venom egyre gyengébb és Eddie aggódik.





	Hideg

 

Eddie álmatlanul feküdt az ágyában. Nem tudott aludni. Félt, hogy újra rémálmok fogják gyötörni. A rakéta robbanása és Venom utolsó szavai átszőték a gondolatait és nem tudott tőlük szabadulni. Venom egyre kevesebbet beszélt és a jelenléte is gyengébbnek tűnt. Eddie nagyon is aggódott. Venom folyamatos pofázása nélkül minden olyan üresnek tűnt.

 

Eddie éppen egy kihalt sikátor felé tartott, ahol lényegében arra várt, hogy megtámadják, vagy bűncselekménynek legyen a szemtanúja. A kapucniját a fejére húzta és kényelmesen sétált végig az utcán. Az idő kezdett a mínuszok felé haladni és a férfi a kabátján keresztül is érezte, a hideget.

 

Az egyik kisebb utcából nyöszörgés szűrődött ki. Eddie a lehető leghalkabban közelítette meg a helyet. A munkája során, sokszor kellett lopakodnia ahhoz, hogy jó helyen, jó időben, jó dolgokat hallgon meg. A városnak ezen része, hírhedten rossz volt. A legtöbb gyilkosság és eltűnés itt történt. A többiről nem mertek mesélni az áldozatok. A két épület közötti szűk átjáróban egy idősebb férfi vetkőztetett le egy hozzáképest túl fiatal lányt. A tinédzsernek az arcán kezdett kialakulni egy zúzódás. A támadójának a perverz lihegése hangosabb volt, mint a lány ellenkező nyögései.

 

\- Ez egy rossz fiú – suttogta Eddie miközben megközelítette a párost.

 

Venom nem válaszolt. Eddie vállat vont. A férfi biztos volt benne, hogy Venom megfogja védeni a gazdatestét, ha életben akar maradni. Na meg, éhes is volt, ahogy azt állandóan hangoztatta. Az adrenalin elkezdett dübörögni a testében és Venom úgy tűnt, hogy kezd magához térni. Érezte, ahogy a bőre alatt mozgolódik a ~~para~~ szimbióta.

 

Eddie egy jól irányzott mozdulattal lerúgta a férfit a lányról. A fazon nyekkenve esett neki a falnak és Eddie örömmel látta, hogy a sok réteg ruha miatt még nem fért hozzá az áldozatához. A férfi érezte, ahogy Venom fekete olajos hatású állaga ellepi a testét. A szimbióta kisebb volt, mint szokott, de ez nem akadályozta meg abban, hogy a lehető leggyorsabban lenyelje a leendő erőszaktevőt és visszahúzódjon Eddie bőre alá.

 

**Eddie~ Irány haza!**

 

\- Mi a? Várj egy kicsit. – Eddie odalépett a lányhoz és megnézte, hogy jól van-e. Mire haza juttatta a lányt teljesen átfagyott és a leheletével próbálta felmelegíteni az ujjait. Amint belépett a lakásába elkezdte levenni a kabátját. Mikor kisebb ellenállásba ütközött felhúzta a szemöldökét.

 

**Nem**

 

\- Na jó, mi a fene bajod van mostanában? – kérdezte Eddit frusztráltan. Azt hitte, hogy megőrül. – Alig szólsz hozzám mostanában és még csak nem is vagy aktív – morogta mérgesen és lerántotta magáról a kabátot, majd a pulóvert is. Elindult a fürdőszoba irányába.

 

**Hideg van, Eddie.**

 

\- Hideg? – kérdezte érdeklődve a férfi. – Persze, hogy hideg van. Tél van.

 

**Nem tudunk aludni**

 

\- Nem értem – enyhült meg a férfi. Eddie teljesen levetkőzött és megnyitotta a forróvizet a kádba. A fizetése még nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy mindennap vegyen egy forró fürdőt, de úgy döntött, hogy most megérdemlik. – A hidegtől nem tudsz aludni? Az űrben nincs hideg? – Lassan bele ereszkedett a kádba és felszisszent. A forró víz szinte égette a csontig átfagyott bőrét, de Venom sokkal éberebb lett tőle.

 

**Meleg Eddie~**

 

\- Szóval az űrben nincs hideg? – kérdezte Eddie és a kád méreteihez képest próbált úgy bele ereszkedni, hogy minél jobban ellepje a víz. Venom arca kiemelkedett egy hosszú nyakon keresztül a vállából, és a az éles fogakig a vízbe ereszkedett.

 

**Sokáig aludtunk az utazásunk alatt, Eddie. Aztán itt ébredtünk fel. De most nincs elég hideg, hogy aludjunk, de nincs elég meleg sem.**

 

A magyarázat hallatára Eddie fellélegzett. Szóval Venom csak nem tud hibernálodni. A férfi végig gondolta, hogy mit is kell tennie. Bár a teste mindig ugyanannyi fokosnak kellett lennie, az nem azt jelentette, hogy a szimbióta nem érzi, amikor fázik. Gondolatban elkezdett egy listát készíteni, hogy mi is fog kelleni. Sapka, sál, kesztyű, egy jó vastag kabát. Talán utána járhatna, hogy maradt-e valamit Drake aktáiból. Ott még találhat pár hasznos információt Venomról.

 

**Köszönjük Eddie**

 

\- Nincs mit – mosolyodott el a férfi és lecsukta a szemeit, hogy élvezhessék a fürdőt.


End file.
